Lograron el equilibrio, resulta que eran el complemento perfecto
by Leana Bodt
Summary: "Dime, Kasamatsu, ¿me esperarás hasta que vuelva?". Para Kasamatsu esa pregunta no era necesaria, era estúpida, claro que esperaría por él. El tiempo que fuera. / Especial por el cumpleaños de Senpai. Segunda parte del fic KiyoKasa del especial "5 días para Kasamatsu-senpai"


**Este año estuve bastante pensativa con qué es lo que haría para el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito. Decidí hacer una segunda parte del fic "Si los opuestos logran equilibro, son el complemento perfecto", un Teppei x Kasamatsu del especial que hice en el 2015 llamado "5 días para Kasamatsu-senpai". Por ello, es necesario leer ese one shot para comprender mejor este.**

 **No puedo dejar el link del fic, así que las invito a buscarlo en mi cuenta por el título "5 días para Kasamatsu-senpai", Capítulo 5 (KiyoKasa).**

 **Es una pareja que he disfrutado mucho tratar y en ese fic quedé con gusto a poco, además que tuve muchos comentarios pidiendo una segunda parte y eso terminó por animarme.**

 **Ojalá les guste y feliz cumpleaños al Senpai con las medias más sexys~**

* * *

 **Lograron el equilibrio, resulta que eran el complemento perfecto**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Dime, Kasamatsu, ¿me esperarás hasta que vuelva?_

Kasamatsu recordaba esa pregunta una y otra vez, con cada día, con cada momento en el que pensaba en Teppei. Porque para él esa pregunta no era necesaria, era _estúpida_ , claro que esperaría por él. El tiempo que fuera.

 **— . —**

Kasamatsu se removió en el asiento de la cafetería por octava vez en menos de cinco minutos. Tenía el cuaderno con los apuntes y el libro con la materia abiertos frente a él, pero no podía concentrarse, lo peor es que era consciente de que era un intento estúpido, una mera excusa para no pensar en lo que pasaría ese día.

Eran apenas las dos de la tarde, pero Kasamatsu no quería asistir a su tercera y última clase. ¿Hacía cuanto que no se sentía así de nervioso? Desde sus partidos en la Preparatoria, ¿quizás? No, eran nervios distintos, lo sentía en el estómago, justo bajo sus costillas, sus músculos apretados lo hacían muy consciente del porqué se sentía así.

Estúpido cuerpo y estúpidas sensaciones.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor, su celular sonó. ¡¿Desde cuándo aparecía una fotografía de Kise cuando llamaba?! Rubio idiota.

—De verdad, pondré una fotografía de mierda de perro en tu contacto en cuanto cortes.

—¡Senpai! —Exclamó Kise y el azabache podría jurar que ve el puchero que estaba haciendo el rubio y sintió como se le inflamaba una vena en la sien—. Y yo que te llamaba para avisarte que el vuelo de Teppei se adelantó, llegará en menos de media hora a Japón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pero no te preocupes, con Kurokocchi, casualmente, estamos fuera de tu universidad, así que…

—Kise —Lo interrumpió Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño—. Esto no es casualidad, ¿cierto?

—Estamos fuera, justo en el frontis.

Antes de que Kasamatsu pudiera responder que nada de eso le daba buena espina, Kise cortó la llamada. Entonces lo sintió, como en la época en que se estaba conociendo con Teppei: cierta irritación, una agradable y sorpresiva sensación de estar ansioso.

—Mierda.

Kasamatsu se levantó tomando todas sus cosas y metiéndolas a su mochila de forma precipitada.

Cuando bajó las espaleras del frontis de dos en dos, vio el lujoso Audi de color gris aparcado frente a la entrada, la bocina se hizo escuchar y Kasamatsu corrió con rapidez para subirse y evitar las miradas de todos. Dentro del auto, le dio un manotazo en la nuca al rubio.

—Bueno, al menos no es rojo —soltó Kasamatsu acomodándose en el asiento—. Hola, Kuroko.

—Senpai.

—Kurokocchi se negaría a subir al auto si fuese rojo —contestó el rubio con una media sonrisa, mirando a Kuroko solo un instante.

El mayor solo escuchó el sorbeteo del batido que estaba tomando Kuroko. No sabía por qué un chico con su personalidad podía lidiar con Kise, pero la respuesta apareció al instante: de la misma forma en que él puede lidiar con Teppei.

—Kise…

—Vamos al aeropuerto, Senpai, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —lo interrumpió el rubio.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor y Kasamatsu tuvo ese retorcijón en su vientre, se sentía nervioso, ansioso, pero se limitó a desviar la vista hacia la ventanilla del auto, sería un viaje un poco largo.

 **— . —**

Teppei soltó un suspiro fuerte cuando descendió del avión, estaba de vuelta, estaba en casa. Había sido un año completo fuera, uno muy largo pero también se le hizo tan breve que todo era confuso. La operación, la terapia, retomar los estudios, todo aquel proceso devoraba su tiempo. En cambio, se hacía eterno cuando pensaba en su familia, en sus amigos, en Kasamatsu.

Al fin estaba de vuelta y la añoranza de todo aquello estaba oprimiendo su pecho con furia, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba…

Fue cuando sus ojos lo vieron, el azul refulgiendo bajo esas tupidas pestañas negras, frunció el ceño y Teppei no podía estar más feliz. Al carajo su calma.

Se detuvo frente a él, con Kise y Kuroko parados un poco más atrás. Notaba que Kasamatsu no sabía como reaccionar, su boca se abría y cerraba, desviando la mirada y luego volviendo. Alzó la mano para saludar y Teppei aprovechó para jalarlo y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Lo sintió contra su cuerpo, esa espalda arqueándose para amoldarse a su pecho, sonrió ante su calor y su aroma, lo había extrañado tanto. Quería llorar, era el anhelo, el alivio de volverse a encontrar.

Kasamatsu alzó los brazos y apretó el abrigo con ambas manos, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—He cumplido, Kiyoshi —dijo contra su cuello y el castaño se estremeció, alzándose para mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

Teppei lo miró, deslizando los nudillos por su mejilla, con esa sonrisa que Kasamatsu recordaba perfectamente porque le daban ganas de golpearlo, sobre todo en ese momento. ¡Estaban en un aeropuerto!

Antes de que pudiera darle un manotazo, Kise avanzó carraspeando.

—Bueno, Teppeicchi, mi misión está cumplida —dijo el rubio sonriendo amplio.

—¿Teppeicchi? —Repitió Kasamatsu enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, quería que esto fuera una sorpresa —explicó Teppei rascándose la nuca al mirar a Kasamatsu—. Todos piensan que llegaré por la noche.

Entonces Kasamatsu lo comprendió, Teppei no había avisado que adelantó su vuelo para poder estar a solas con él. Se sonrojó con violencia, pero el mayor se sintió muy bien, especial. Se sintió amado.

—Senpai, nos reuniremos en el departamento de Kagami-kun a las diez —dijo Kuroko sonriéndole amplio—. Yo me encargo de avisarle a los demás.

—Gracias chicos —contestó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa sincera, suave, y Kasamatsu supo que esa era la sonrisa que le gustaba.

 **— . —**

Tomaron un taxi rumbo al departamento del azabache, un piso que compartía con Moriyama desde el año anterior, cuando ingresaron a la misma universidad. Casualmente, el chico tenía planes ese día y no llegaría sino hasta la noche.

Demasiadas casualidades.

—Debo reconocer que Kise es muy bueno cumpliendo favores, ¡pensó en todo! —le comentó Kiyoshi una vez arriba del taxi, justo después de que Kasamatsu colgara la llamada donde Moriyama avisaba de su ausencia. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa estúpida que lo hacía enojar.

—Sí, veo que pensaron en todo —contestó Kasamatsu enarcando una ceja.

—¿Y cómo va la universidad? —Preguntó Teppei, que en realidad estaba al tanto de todo, porque mantenían contacto a través de Video Llamadas y en sus conversaciones el azabache siempre hablaba de la carrera.

—Va bien, fue difícil entrar, pero una vez que le agarras el ritmo todo va genial.

—Realmente te gustan las matemáticas, ¿no? Es la única manera de que soportes tantos números.

—Sí, bueno, Contabilidad requiere un gran manejo de números y orden, no es algo que me aflija mucho —contestó Kasamatsu encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?

Kiyoshi parece meditarlo un segundo, mirando hacia el frente y poniendo una expresión seria, entonces Kasamatsu supo que era un tema que había estado rodando en su cabeza últimamente. Lo conocía muy bien.

—Me tomaré un año sabático, así podré juntar dinero y seguir con la terapia —dijo con aire relajado, luego le sonríe suave—. Pero estoy seguro que será algo relacionado con Humanidades.

Kasamatsu sonrió también, no podía evitarlo. Ellos eran totalmente opuestos, en muchos aspectos, pero no podía imaginar que hubiesen terminado de otra forma. Estaba enamorado, lo supo en el momento en que Teppei le preguntó si esperaría por él, porque no hubo duda en su respuesta.

El cielo era gris, quizás llovería ese día, el invierno estaba recién comenzando y la Navidad se aprontaba también. Kiyoshi pensó en qué podría regalarle a Kasamatsu, sería su primera navidad _juntos_. Aunque para ser sincero, creyó que aquello no resultaría porque ni siquiera sabía si al azabache le gustaban los hombres, quizás se cuestionaría aquello, influiría la distancia, el tiempo, un año no es poco tiempo y un montón de cosas pueden cambiar.

En cambio estaban en un taxi, rumbo al departamento del mayor. No habían reproches, ni tensión, él podía sentir solo ansiedad y nerviosismo, como dos quinceañeros enamorados. Lo sentía impregnado en la piel, vibrando desde Kasamatsu. Lo deseaba tanto…

Teppei llevó la mano hacia la de Kasamatsu, que descansaba sobre el asiento, y enlazó los dedos. El azabache lo miró entonces y Teppei podría jurar que una chispa se encendió entre ellos.

No dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir.

 **— . —**

Kasamatsu abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Teppei con la maleta, pero en cuanto esta tocó el suelo, el más alto se giró enterrando la mano en la curvatura de su mandíbula, usando la otra mano para cerrar la puerta y atrapando a Kasamatsu entre ella y su cuerpo.

Lo besó con hambruna, abriendo la boca y devorándolo por completo. Podía sentir a Kasamatsu ahogando un gruñido contra su garganta. A pesar de ello no podía detenerse, Teppei quería tocarlo con tantas ganas que sus manos picaban.

Deslizó la lengua por cada pliegue y se deleitó con su sabor a café y menta. El calor de su boca era increíble, todo era increíble.

Entonces se detuvo, soltando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Kasamatsu, que jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que llevaba queriendo decirle desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero se había detenido porque sabía que tras una pantalla no era lo mismo y porque no quería comprometer a Kasamatsu en la distancia.

—Estoy… estoy tan aliviado —soltó Teppei, con la voz ronca y el deseo latiendo bajo su piel—. Pensé que te aburrirías de mí al poco tiempo, pero estas aquí, y yo… yo te quiero tanto…

—Teppei… —Kasamatsu sintió su rostro encender, estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Te amo, Kasamatsu.

Entonces la atmósfera cambió, como si algo hubiese estallado y ahora solo quedara esa sensación de alivio en el aire. Teppei se sentía bien al fin, quería decirlo, deseaba decirlo, y ahora estaba preparado para la respuesta que fuera.

Kasamatsu se removió, tomando el rostro de Teppei cuando estuvo frente al suyo y juntó sus frentes.

—Yo también, deberías tenerlo claro, idiota —respondió el azabache, cerrando los ojos ante la vergüenza, aunque decir aquello se sentía correcto, porque él también necesitaba decirlo.

Entonces sus bocas se volvieron a unir en un beso profundo, pero más moderado, donde ambos buscaban sentirse y reconocer todo del otro.

Su relación no había cambiado con la separación, seguían en contacto y conversaban de todo. Teppei era más demostrativo y decía las cosas directamente, no así Kasamatsu, por ello el menor sentía que quizás Kasamatsu no le correspondía con la misma intensidad, ahora sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Estaban juntos. Teppei podría demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y sabía que Kasamatsu también lo haría. Ya no había dudas, solo urgencia.

Kasamatsu cayó en la cama mientras se desataba el cinturón, Teppei lo miraba atento, relamiéndose los labios mientras se quitaba la playera. Tenía la mejor vista, con el azabache sobre la cama y levantando las caderas para quitarse el pantalón, se marcaban sus abdominales suavemente bajo la piel y los oblicuos salían a la vista.

Podría correrse solo con esa imagen.

Libre de su ropa, Teppei tironeó de los pantalones de Kasamatsu hasta quitárselos junto con la ropa interior. En cuanto vio su erección liberada, rebotando contra su abdomen, sintió el tirón de la propia.

—Yukio, voy a devorarte.

Kasamatsu jadeó sin poder evitarlo, preso de la anticipación, la vergüenza y, por mucho más, el deseo.

Vio a Teppei subirse a la cama con el bóxer de color verde aún puesto. Se colocó entre sus piernas, instando a Kasamatsu a apoyarse en la almohada. No podía quitar sus ojos azules de él, la forma que en que le devolvía la mirada mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros y abría la boca para tomar su duro falo.

—Mierda, Teppei —jadeó Kasamatsu cuando sintió la boca tomarlo por completo de una sola vez.

La mano de Teppei era grande y lo envolvía por completo, dejando la cabeza libre, donde lamió sin pudor, jugueteando con el agujero de su duro pene. Era la segunda mamada que alguien le hacía, la primera de una chica, cuando iba en la escuela, después de eso había conocido a Teppei, así que no tenía mucho de donde comparar, pero sin duda, esta era increíble. Se sentía muy diferente, dominado de cierta forma, abrumado por su porte y por el puro deseo que reflejaban sus ojos mientras se la chupaba.

Kasamatsu sentía el placer abrumarlo y sus jadeos no tardaron en salir. Ya ni le importaba, él quería seguir sintiendo todo aquello. Estaba tan concentrado en el placer, que la voz de Teppei le llegó lejana.

—Kasamatsu —jadeó Teppei cuando estaba frente a Kasamatsu, entonces el mayor fue consiente del calor de esa piel entre sus piernas—. ¿Puedo tocarte?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No, me refiero a esta parte… —explicó Teppei metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, deslizando el dedo entre sus glúteos hasta llegar a su entrada, que se contrajo ante el contacto, haciendo que Kasamatsu diera un respingo—. Tranquilo, no la meteré ahora, sería muy doloroso, requiere tiempo.

Cuando Teppei bajó el borde del bóxer y su miembro salió con un rebote, Kasamatsu estuvo muy seguro de que no tan solo sería doloroso, sino que lo partiría en dos. Todo eso se fue al carajo cuando los labios del castaño se apoderaron de los suyos y lo besó con fuerza, metiendo la lengua y frotándola sobre la propia, haciendo que cada bello de su piel se erizara. Le encantaba ese calor, su sabor, le encantaba Teppei.

Entonces la mano de Teppei tomó su pene otra vez y comenzó a masturbarlo con furia, su mano subía y bajaba apretándolo de vez en cuando y Kasamatsu ya estaba viendo estrellas, cuando de pronto, el otro soltó su boca y se arrodilló mientras se relamía los labios.

Kasamatsu sintió su dedo entrar, poco, pero eso lo hizo morderse los labios con incomodidad.

—Confía en mí, Kasamatsu, se sentirá muy bien. Lo he estado estudiando.

—¿Estudiando?

—Sep —contestó el castaño sonriendo de esa forma boba otra vez. Kasamatsu iba a golpearlo—. Desde nuestro primer beso, supe que tenía que hacerte mío.

Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja, podría decir que aquello fue ¿romántico? Y un poco escalofriante. Pero era de Teppei de quien estaba hablando, él siempre se traía algo entre manos.

Otra vez sus pensamientos fueron a parar a una parte muy recóndita de su mente y un gemido salió de su boca, sí, un auténtico gemido.

—¡Te-Teppei!

El castaño sonrió, otra sonrisa que agregar a su lista, no era ese gesto estúpido o el que ocultaba algo, tampoco la genuina, era una sonrisa _caliente_. Oh, mierda.

Teppei volvía a mover su dedo en su interior, tocando ese punto que lo hacía vibrar de pies a cabeza. Kasamatsu se encontró con los ojos de Teppei, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mirada fija en él lo iban a lanzar al vacío, eso y esos dedos moviéndose dentro de él, estaba seguro que eran dos.

El mayor repetía su nombre como un mantra, como si aquello lo atara a la realidad antes de lanzarlo por la vorágine del placer.

Todo era calor, jadeos y deseo dentro de ese cuarto. Teppei había imaginado ese encuentro muchas veces, sobre todo en sus noches de soledad, donde dejaba que su imaginación lo saciara de extrañar tanto a Kasamatsu. La realidad era mucho mejor, perfecta. Podía ver esa piel blanca bañada en sudor, su voz, oh, mierda; era ronca y sensual, estaba goteando mucho con solo tocarlo.

Teppei sacó los dedos de su interior caliente y levantó sus piernas para acomodar su cadera contra la del mayor, así podía tomar ambas erecciones y masturbarlas juntas. Ambos estaban tan húmedos, que el desliz fue muy fácil y su mano bombeaba con fuerza.

—Eres hermoso —jadeó Teppei y Kasamatsu se estremeció ante una frase tan cursi.

Lo tomó de la nuca, enredando los dedos en su cabello castaño y lo atrajo hacia sí. Kasamatsu lo besó suave, tironeando de sus labios una y otra vez. Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, se corrió con fuerza, preso del placer y los estímulos. Envolvió las caderas de Teppei por reflejo y este se corrió al poco tiempo.

Teppei se tragó los jadeos de Kasamatsu hasta que ya no se pudo mantener arriba y se dejó caer hacia un lado, con medio cuerpo sobre el mayor. Apenas podía respirar, pero se sentía satisfecho a un nivel que jamás imaginó.

—Te amo, Kasamatsu —dijo Teppei, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y deslizando la mano por el costado de su cuerpo.

—¿Así que eres de los que se ponen melosos? —Preguntó Kasamatsu llevándose el antebrazo a la frente, tratando de que su risa nerviosa no lo hiciera tan evidente.

—Sí, me gusta que me consientan después del sexo —contestó arrimándose más al cuerpo del mayor.

Kasamatsu se puso serio de pronto, con la vista perdida en el techo de su cuarto. Él jamás dudó de sus sentimientos por Teppei a pesar de la separación, era extraño, pero simple al mismo tiempo. Él no quería estar con nadie más, era la atracción del principio y la profundización del sentimiento cuando siguieron en contacto.

Tampoco titubeó ante lo que acababan de hacer, porque aunque fueran ambos hombres, se sentía bien, correcto, lo deseaba desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

—También te amo, Teppei. Espero que sepas hacerte cargo de ello.

Una risita reverberó por su cuello y Kasamatsu siseó ante el calor, aún estaba sensible.

—Me esforzaré, Yukio —contestó con la voz ronca y Kasamatsu imaginó la sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

 **— . —**

Kasamatsu y Teppei giraron en la esquina y el más alto sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había olvidado donde vivía Kagami.

—¿Están todos los de Seirin? —Preguntó Kasamatsu de pronto, sintiéndose cohibido. Pero era muy tarde, ya estaban ahí.

—Sí, creo que Kise también está —dijo Teppei tratando de hacerle ver que no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar.

—Ellos… ¿lo saben? Me refiero a lo nuestro.

—Sí —contestó el más alto con una risita nerviosa, rascándose la nuca—. Pero nadie me creyó al principio, aunque no es tan raro que me gustaras, mi tipo siempre ha sido alguien de corazón fuerte.

—Sí, bueno, mi tipo siempre fueron chicas de personalidad seria y aquí estoy, contigo.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ellos y Teppei le dio un jalón para luego enterrar la otra mano en su nuca y besarlo con suavidad, haciendo sonar sus bocas cuando se separaron.

—Idiota —soltó Kasamatsu con el rostro completamente rojo, sonriendo suave antes de salir al pasillo siguiendo a Teppei.

Tocaron el timbre y Kagami abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y saludó dejando entrar al castaño. Dentro del departamento estaban todos los integrantes de Seirin y su entrenadora. Para sorpresa de Kasamatsu, también Aomine y Kise. Sabía que el rubio estaba ahí por Kuroko, entonces dedujo que el moreno lo estaba por Kagami, cuando este se sentó a su lado y recibió una suave sonrisa por parte de Aomine.

—Bienvenido, Teppei —dijo Hyūga alzando la mano para estrecharla con el castaño, pero este le dio un jalón y lo abrazó dándole unos golpes en la espelda, acción que todos vitorearon y se unieron.

Kasamatsu sonrió amplio al ver los buenos amigos que tenía Teppei, era afortunado y agradecía que el más alto tuviese tanto apoyo y cariño.

Teppei se sentó a su lado alrededor de la mesa de centro y tomó la mano de Kasamatsu por debajo, enlazando sus dedos. Sus miradas se encontraron y el mayor por primera vez no se sintió abrumado, era una sensación diferente, era expectación.

—Estoy de vuelta.

Fue todo lo que Teppei dijo, y fue todo lo que Kasamatsu necesitaba escuchar.

Estaba de regreso y sería para quedarse.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Sus reviews siempre son amados. Besos de Gato~**


End file.
